


Let Me Be Good To You

by Dedevil



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedevil/pseuds/Dedevil
Summary: Something akin to the underwear she wears? But not quite that either, sturdier, a belt in the back, the front protruding in...Well, something obviously phallic shaped. A toy of sexual nature?"I was thinking of, uh, using it," Faunia concludes his thoughts before he can, however, swallowing harshly between words. "On you."





	Let Me Be Good To You

It's safe to say his girlfriend--younger, having less lovers, and sometimes so so shy--is more exploratory in the ways of sex than him.

The contrast used to perplex him, but Jaal's come to understand that it's not that Faunia, herself, is a quiet creature. In voice, maybe, but not in person. No, she speaks only when she wants to, with a sort of crassness that embraces all following consequences. She bulldozes over foolishness and discourse, simply picking up slack before anyone else can blink. She takes all that is unjust and cruel, and bites back at it with curt iron in her teeth.

The Pathfinder is no-nonsense and hardy, and she's told him stories of how her first time being intimate was with a _krogan_ she had tackled in a hallway, after noticing only his lingering stares; sexuality is not a challenge for her, even though she doesn't consider herself very talented in the ways of it, and thus does not pursue it often. No-nonsense and hardy, but also humble.

Instead, it's the affection, the love, the connection, that makes her blush.

Faunia is used to a life of backlash, and struggle, and torment, so when it is not present, she is left floundering. Jaal is humbled by the fact that he can grace his beloved with something to turn red over, and bring her that fullness in a sex life--in a _relationship_ \--once so empty, so when his Darling One has something new she wants to try, his ears are always open.

It's often after a few rounds of sex itself, their bodies having cooled of sweat as she reaches into her drawer, and pulls out... something akin to the underwear she wears? But not quite that either, sturdier, a belt in the back, the front protruding in...

Well, something obviously phallic shaped. A toy of sexual nature?

Jaal can't help but to tilt his head at the contraption, knowing what it is, but not knowing it's purpose. The rifleman obviously does not _need_ one, and he isn't quite old enough to fail at becoming excited with his lover. Perhaps she's... exploring double penetration, he thinks with a blush, reluctant to overstimulate her more than he already does--

"I was thinking of, uh, using it," Faunia concludes his thoughts before he can, however, swallowing harshly between words. "On you."

His blush radiates tenfold.

Better yet, heat bursts across every inch of his body, down to the very tip of his fingers and toes.

He... hasn't quite been in such a role in a long, _long_ time, even with other men. What little time war spares is not nearly enough for such thorough preparation, and most often Jaal finds himself in need of pent-up release in the form of straying strangers anyway; not unlike her. Those who want him only inside, whether it be his cock or tongue or fingers, and those who he can only join with through the press of their lengths and his hand. He--simply hasn't had the time, the patience, the trust, for such a deed in a good while.

But now he does, with such a gorgeous woman, who has spent her time, money, and thoughts to consider participating in taking him just as much as he takes her. A powerful warrior of a woman, willing to take charge not only in personality, hold his hips in her strong hands and press him flush against her, whisper dirty seductions in his ear as she _fucks_ him into their shared bed, until he's but a boneless puddle chanting her name like a mantra. Arousal flutters through his current just as it does his sheath, his temperature rising until his head feels as if it's absolutely _baking_ , reality lost on him as he gets caught in his heated imaginations.

But with his prolonged, stunned silence, precious Faunia gives him a look of nervous guilt, and already does she begin putting the toy away. "Maybe, uh, I'm assuming too much. You don't have to say yes, it's not like--"

"Absolutely," _Right here, right now_ \--No. Not yet. He _just_ had sex, and is still baked in dry sweat and covered in fluids. He should take the time to clean until he's perfectly pristine, but _as soon as possible._ "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Faunia's brows go from their nervous furrow to shooting high. "I was just--thinking whenever we felt up to it. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I do! I'm, uh," He finally has the right mind to feel a little flustered, stumbling as he takes her tiny fists into his own, grateful and loved and cursed with only goodness as he smiles all but pure sunshine down at his beloved. "Forgive me, dearest, you just--You're a brilliant woman. I'm truly blessed to have someone in my life so considerate, that they take my needs into account. I'm... a little _eager._ "

"...Oh," she quietly acknowledges, with no judgment, but the softest of smiles to grace him. "So I made a good call?"

Jaal can only sigh, bringing one of her many-fingered hands to his face, to press the cool metal of her knuckles to his lips. "Very."

 

* * *

 

All throughout the mission, he's about ready to vibrate out of his skin. She can just tell.

Which isn't a hard feat, being able to tell. He's angara, punching his emotions straight out of his heart and into the open air, revealing himself in ways that still make Faunia balk. But, most of all, he's Jaal--and Jaal's all about being incredibly, sometimes painfully obvious, especially in matters of excitement.

With every minor command or comment, comes a litany of praise in reply. With every brush of her hand, a full body shudder. With Liam nearby, _a little bit of mock-gagging_ , because he's not totally blind to it either.

And, God. With every time Jaal looks at her, slit pupils blown wide without his permission in a tell-tale sign that she's recognized means he's horny as hell. Now that one, that one is reserved only for her knowledge.

Then, _God_ , again. Because he just starts mooning like she's the center of the very universe, a little pocket of heaven in his hands, like it's _her_ that's the hottest thing on two legs, and not... The other way around. Worthless. Chaotic. Ugly as all sin. He doesn't just treat her as if she's a person deserving of respect, but as if she outshines all beauty known to man, and so Faunia just _has_ to submit to blushing. Just has to. It's a little scary having to face all that love on the daily; how his kisses are just on the edge of desperate, how he sometimes swoons when he speaks to her like he's witnessing a miracle, how his eyes offer her such a _huge amount_ of tenderness and support when she used to not know the meaning of such words.

But now she does, thanks to him. Hes shown her a kind of softness she never thought she'd be allowed. He's made her feel more desirable, in so many ways, since--well, literally ever. Is it so much to ask that she give back, in her own, stupid little way? That she show him, again and again, that he makes her heart sing too?

So when the heat of a minor gunfight cools, and they all spread out to gather what intel they can, Faunia's thoughts aren't on scavenging but finding him. He's never far, and now he's even less so, abandoning scavenging in favor of sitting on a nearby crate with his rifle in his lap.

"Hey, Jaal," she calls as she approaches, not wanting to startle him when he's so focused. "What'cha up to?"

The rifleman perks up from his precious tool, and instantly does a gentleness take up his face at the sight of her, as if he's _so proud_ and Faunia's _so radiant_ when shes done absolutely nothing at all to warrant it. "Hello, sweetness. A gear to one of my earlier modifications came a little loose during the gun fight, unfortunately. I'm only taking a moment to adjust it back into place."

The Pathfinder watches as his gaze falls back down to it, his fingers catching the edge of the piece--only for it not to move, no matter how he positions his arm, or flexes the digit. Anyone who knows Jaal knows he's ridiculously talented with his hands, but they'd also know that they're huge, and so it's obvious he used a tool to implement this little gear that his fingers just can't do the same job for. The rifleman doesn't even grumble, patient with his tinkering.

"Here, let me," she offers, drawing close and guiding his arms to open with only the press of her palm, which he easily submits to to allow her into his space. She parks herself against his thigh, laying the rifle against her lap instead so she can get her own fingers into the nook it's in; it takes even a little struggling for her, but with enough determination and delicacy, soon enough she can curl her fingers just right to screw the gear close. Once the modification is tight against the rest of the gun, blending in with it, Faunia raises the hand closest to Jaal and wiggles her fingers. "Not so useless, huh?"

But he doesn't answer, even though she can feel his eyes on her. She turns her head to find those big, blown pupils, staring straight up at her like she's the moon and all the stars instead, lips parted. He all but abandons his precious rifle to the floor, letting it go limp in one hand while his other finds her knee, soothing up her outer-thigh until it squeezes her hip. 

"You're so beautiful." he says airily, as if he can't believe it as much as she can't.

Faunia snorts, still feeling a little funny under such attention, as if he hasn't said it a million times before. "Because I fixed your rifle?"

He smiles at her teasing, not even a little bothered--almost delighted, in fact. "Because you are."

"I'm covered in dirt."

"Yet I want you," Then, he really _does_ abandon his rifle to be forgotten in the sand, strong arms coming to hold her safe against him, draw her closer to his chest, send continuous _zings_ straight up her spine with the bioelectricity that shoots off him. Jaal buries his muzzle against her jaw and _inhales_ greedily, as if her hair is a field of daisies and she doesn't reek of sweat and battle. " _Taoshay,_ you are _maddening._ "

Then he starts _devouring_ what little of her neck the armor leaves exposed, all teeth and tongues and sweet kisses along the line of her jaw, and Faunia has to catch her whine in her chest before it leaves her throat. The Pathfinder loves some good public foreplay, and _Christ_ if Jaal doesn't know how to push all her buttons, but Liam scouting somewhere out there and the open space being _a little too open_ serves as an anchoring reminder.

"And you'll have me. But _later,_ " She gives a gentle shove to his shoulder, and immediately does his grip loosen and does he draw back to look her in the eye, not even a shred of disappointment on his face. Because the rifleman's good like that, making her feel desired by touching her like he's starved, but never being pressuring or overbearing. "Do you think you can be patient for me?"

He smiles that beautiful, beaming, closed-mouthed smile. "I'd do anything for you."

Would he ever. Faunia's certain that karma must not really exist, because she's done nothing to ever deserve him.

"There's a good boy."

She says it to be _teasing_ more than anything, but the blast his field runs across her figure--punching straight through her chest and soothing sweet vibrations to even the tip of her ears--is immediate. The rest of Jaal follows not long after, and it's a subtle sort of reaction, but obvious all the same; the tightening of his fingertips against her armor, the faltering of his smile, the loud swallow he makes in his throat.

" _...Shit._ " he gives a tortured murmur under his breath, finalizing it with a gentle shudder, and concluding her thought.

He... likes that. Being praised.

Oh.

Heat coils in her belly at the thought, and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the hysteria of it all. Oh. _Oh._ Jaal has always been so pliant and giving, has always been so willing, even when he's the one in control. Of _course_ he's... Oh.

Faunia tucks that little tidbit of knowledge away for later, rising from his lap, even as he keeps his hands glued to her for as long as she's in distance. She tries not to feel too guilty by the fact that he's finally found the gall to look so tormented, getting all excited and then having to let her go. Tries so very hard.

"Later," she insists before turning and getting back to work, more reminding herself than him. "Later."

 

* * *

 

 

As soon he boards, he's sure to be the last in the showers, to allow him as much time as possible and ensure he's without interruption. Partly because he'd like to make some last minute preparations to clean himself for what's to come, but mostly because Faunia's left him _hard_ and _wet_ under his armor _all over again._

She'll kill him one of these days. Death by too much excitement, or too beautiful skin, or _constricting tightness around him and a pumping against his ass Stars he **aches.**_

When he's clean enough to eat off of, he readily sneaks to the Pathfinders quarters and presents himself as such, having no qualms with putting on all his armor just to make the walk to her quarters--before _shucking it all off again_ to look like a finely prepared meal across her sheets.

It's only after her own reports that she arrives, soft towel still around her shoulders to catch the droplets of her dark, damp hair. The door closes quickly behind her to offer them solitude, and the frail hair of her brows rise as her gaze runs across him, taking him in, swallowing his visage, lingering on the hot brand of his cock across his belly. It's not long before coyness quirks her lips.

"Hey."

" _Taoshay._ " he greets back, unable to keep the purr from his voice.

"SAM, lock the doors for me." she gives one final order before the AI is abandoned from her mind entirely, the biolight at her doors switched to red in telltale sign of locks clicking as she lets the towel drop to the floor, and begins her saunter towards him.

She pours herself gently onto their bed, one limb at a time, and Jaal cannot help but to meet her halfway and reach to touch such soft curves prowling towards him. Their lips touch just as soon as their bodies do, quick to breath each other in, and he shudders as her smell hits him in a wave so pungent--soaps so fresh because of her so soon shower, strawberry clinging to her hair like she belongs to it.

"You use extra perfumes?" she echoes his thoughts in an opened-mouth smile against his own, teeth meeting his lower lip before kissing wetly at it in apology.

"I-- _mm..._ " he murmurs between tonguing, distracted, already getting lost in the haze. Jaal goes for her shirt first, groping up the willing flesh of her torso until Faunia stretches for him to remove the cloth covering it, and toss it to the floor. Most other species, even from the Milky Way, don't particularly care for breasts--too unfamiliar territory, too alien, and not-too-worthy of attention when considering they're not sexual organs. But Jaal likes the alieness, likes anything and everything so supple on her, likes that there are these strange and foreign parts of her body straight out of a sexual fantasy. Having Faunia huff against him when his mouth kisses at the crease her breasts make, and feeling goosebumps run rampant when he palms through her bra, it's enough to make it all tantalizing.

He licks a stripe from her cleavage to her chin as he smooths his hands to her back, picking at the hooks there--

"I love your hands. So big and strong for me..." 

But there she goes again, sighing out sensual praise, making his field twist with pleasure and cock twitch with _need_ , and said talent with hands becomes utterly useless. Just when he thinks he's got the tab, the tremble of his fingers makes him fumble, once, twice, until he's grumbling embarrassingly against the love bites he's leaving...

He feels her chuckle wickedly through his lips on her throat, her own arms unwrapping from him to reach behind her, nudging his hands away to so easily undo her bra herself. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Little _minx._ " he chastises, grinning, teasing, but his own humor is left forgotten as the cloth slides down her arms. Again, does he lavage attention against her skin, making her sigh as he grinds against her still covered sex, making her arch as his tongue finds a hardened peak, making her writhe as his palms find her ass and knead...

"-- _Ah, ah, ah,_ " Then, making her _tsk_ as he tries and fails to turn them over, pinning him against the bed with only the straddle of her hips. "Today's about _you_ , remember?"

That gives him pause. Jaal hasn't forgotten by any means, but... The toy is still a toy, and as such it will offer her no stimulus whatsoever. His lover, for once, will not come.

And that's never happened before. Jaal practically makes it his second nature to have all his bedmates thoroughly satisfied before they leave, not only because it's obviously... what one _should_ do, but because that's half the pleasure for himself. The rifleman has only ever heard bad things about partners that do not give as much as they get, after all, and so he was expecting he'd get to pleasure this precious jewel a few times over before getting anything himself.

"I just thought..."  
Faunia waits, patient, hooded eyes boring into him.

"You won't come. Not like that."

"I know you. You start, and you don't stop until we're both tuckered out," she smiles that gentle, lazy, precious smile, hand rising to stroke the back of her fingers across his cheek. Loving, and reverent, and Jaal feels caught and _oh so cared for_ all at once. She's not wrong. "Besides, you've been waiting all day for me. Don't you think you deserve something back?"

He feels his throat bob with a heavy swallow, trying to dislodge the knot there and breathe once again.

This... feels like a _reward._

"You always treat me so well..." Faunia continues as her hands gently guide him to his elbows, fingers plucking at the grooves of his chest and stroking down the curve of his stomach. Her touch is so soft, so careful, and yet Jaal feels as if he's pinned by chains, completely frozen as he's forced to only lay back and just feel as this beautiful goddess graces him with her attentions. "Christ, you're the best I've ever had, Jaal..." She slithers from his lap as her palm reaches his hard cock, pressing intently, smoothing against his own stomach, leaving him to arch and shudder loudly as he feels himself _throb_ against her hand. She grants mercy to him, but only so much so as she begins stroking him with slow, firm flicks of her wrist. "But do you feel the same? Am I as good to you as you are to me?"

" _Yes,_ " Jaal groans, gutted, because he's _all her's_. How can she think otherwise when she drives him mad with only the touch of her palm? "I-I've never lied with anyone as spectacular and fascinating as you. _Nobody--_ " He chokes and just near loses his mind when her _other_ hand joins, one cupping around his head and massaging in little circling motions around him, while the other squeezes his base and fingers through the vents there. _Her damning fingers,_ Jaal thinks as he rocks steadily into her hand, basking in the push and pull of euphoric waves her touch blesses him with. "Absolutely no one leaves me wrecked like you..."

"Then let me repay you."

"I-It's not about-- _Skutt._ It's not about _payment--_ "

"Please, Jaal," her voice is as gentle as her features, as if she's actually pleading with him, but the press of her hips between his thighs is unmistakable. "Let me be good to you."

It's a losing battle, arguing with that face, with her touch, with the mere pressure on his ass imitating her meaning. He's already far under her spell, and so he can only pant and nod dumbly. "...Okay."

Another gentle smile at the generosity of his submission, and stars, giving up has never felt _so good_. Even as her hands slow to a stand-still before they remove themselves entirely, wiping his slick on the sheets to reach for a hair tie instead, Jaal only has fire in his belly when Faunia commands of him. "Turn on your stomach."

He does as she demands, the two of them rearranging and shifting--his lover putting her hair up sometime in-between--so he can be sprawled out on his front rather than back, and as he settles he reaches for her drawer where the lubricant and toy is--

Until he jumps and lays his hand obediently back at the chastising _smack_ Faunia gives to the right cheek of his rear; a light and playful tap, not even stinging, but the embarrassed heat being _spanked_ gives him makes his already volcanic blushing rise tenfold. "Not yet. I want to try something first."

He feels her hands press against the muscle of his shoulder blades, squeezing, kneading, massaging the buzz of his arousal into something more calm. "So eager. Just _relax_ , loverboy."

Jaal breathes deep, try to steady himself until his bones are sagging, feeling himself sink into the mattress, with nothing but absolute trust in the excited beat of his heart. Her fingers play over the many tendons and muscles of his back, from his sensitive cowl, to his broad shoulders, to the small of his back, to the cheeks of his rear, soothing away aches and leaving him sighing as she strokes the heated embers of his pleasure. 

Then, he feels his ass gently spread, the bed shift, and Jaal can't help but become a little nervous. His darling one has never done this before, but surely she wouldn't--?

That anxiety quickly melts into blissful haze as he feels Faunia kiss wetly at the rim there, his voice catching in his throat.

He tenses, nearly _kicking_ at the pulse of pleasure that racks through him, but soon sags back into an absolute puddle as her tongue massages just as her fingers did. Gently lapping and circling and _sucking_ in a steady, wet, stimulating pressure, waking sensitive nerves and quickly rendering Jaal's bones utterly useless--Stars, Faunia is _divine_. She eats him out like she kisses him, all soft lips and gentle hums and flexible blunt tongue, and Jaal finds himself already arching into her mouth for more and letting those pulses carry him. Oh _yes_ , giving up has indeed never felt so good.

But, as she dances across sweet nerves, as she eventually relaxes the ring of muscle, as she carefully coaxes him apart like her were delicate, it's when she finally slides her tongue _inside_ him does he really begin to mewl. Only her name, soft curses, and utter nonsense, as nothing else comes to mind whenever her mouth is against him, field nipping excitement across his skin. Even just the thought, _the Pathfinder is eating him out, the Pathfinder is eating him out, the Pathfinder is eating him out and she's doing it so **wonderfully**_ , has his fingers clenching the sheets as pleasure dances up his spine. The resulting pins and needles soon become a tremble, Jaal panting as the base of his cock already starts feeling tighter and tighter, the vents there flaring out to stand at attention.

As if she senses it, as if he's not being driven to his wits end, as if the stimulus couldn't ever be enough, Faunia uses the gap the bow of his back makes to reach around his hips, and wrap her fingers around his untended to erection. _All of them, again,_ one palm massaging _around and around_ on his head, whilst the other cards into the swollen vents at his base and steadily _jerk_. Jaal moans and huffs, tingling all over from the assault of double stimulus, rocking between her mouth and hands, riding and riding and riding the growing wave of building heat and _oh he never wants to stop--Where did she ever learn how to_ \--"R-Right there, _shit--_ Ah, _I'm coming, I'm--_ "

Orgasm crashes over him so hard in contrast to such tender treatment, from his toes-up until it's a full body feeling that makes him curl in on himself with a low moan, pulsing through him and spilling into her squeezing hands with a stutter to his hips. He feels her flex her tongue and flick her wrist in quick, short motions, leaving him helpless against her insistence, milking him for all he's worth until euphoria is retching through his very organs. _Stars. Stars._ She only grants him mercy when he grits out his magnificent agony and collapses entirely, panting and sweating like he just climbed all the mountains in Havarl, unsure where the reprieve was between the haze of coming and becoming hard all over again; he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been... a _little_ pent up, especially with all the teasing today.

Amidst the fog, only vaguely does he feel her slow to a stop, rising to kiss the small of his back and pet his skin like he's precious. "See? You did so well for me, Jaal."

His field vibrates with such words, preening, yet eager for more all at once.

"...Shit," he says for the third time that day, and he both hears and feels Faunia chuckle in reply, causing him to grin too. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Oh, definitely," she confesses readily, kissing again at his lower back before trailing her lips up his spine and over his shoulders, still-sensitive skin making him shudder at the contact. "Doesn't make it any less true."

He murmurs how much he loves her as he feels her finally reach for the lube and toy, pressing against him intently before sticking the bottle in his eye view. "Do you think you can bear with me and warm this up?"

It takes his sluggish mind time to catch up as to _why_ ; Faunia's been running so much fire through his veins, he'd completely forgotten her false hands don't produce much natural body heat. With an acknowledging hum, he slides a hand over and takes it from her, rolling it between his fingers and encompassing it into his fist, while the biotic continues mouthing across his cowl. She allows him time to calm from the previous intensity, pressing her weight against his back and petting the dips of his torso, but not so much so that he settles into sleepiness.

"Thank you," the Pathfinder whispers low when she eventually plucks the bottle from him again, and Jaal knows, she's not done with him at all. "Such a good boy."

Settling back between his legs, turning her smoothing touch to his thighs instead and spreading him apart wider, it's not long before he feels a copious amount of warm lube poured against his entrance, down the apex of his legs, and into the sheets below him. So much of it probably isn't entirely _necessary_ , but Jaal appreciates his lover erring on the side of caution, so much care in her heart and soul...

"This okay?"

His chest rumbles with his words. "Very..."

"That's what I like to hear," she says approvingly, both in words and actions as an equally coated finger circles tenderly around the muscle, making him inhale sharply. "You'll tell me if something hurts, won't you?"

There's a waver of insecurity there, an old ghost of how afraid she is of her ever-dangerous touch, but Jaal doesn't feel it's justified. He feels so very _safe_ right here and now, but a boneless man beneath her, trusting with all his being that she knows nothing else but _right_ in terms of his body. Faunia has hurt many people in her life, but never him, never Jaal. Even when she makes the risk of doing something new, something she's inexperienced with, he can see she _refuses_ it to ever be at his expense. Such a risk-taking, reckless, careless being, but with him, she is so delicate.

Right now, he doesn't have the breath for poetics, but still he says "Yes. I'm safe with you."

"...Good," he hears her confirm quietly, as if the breath has been knocked out of her, before pressing the digit carefully into him and respectfully doing so to _him._ "You really are good. I love you."

He tries desperately to return the confession, but chokes when her finger swirls inside him by the first knuckle, before curling in deeper and stroking _just right_ until Jaal is left moaning. She shushes him sweetly when he tries again, calming him, caressing him, assuring him with _'i know; you always makes me feel like it_ ', and Jaal happily forgets all language as Faunia stretches him open. He's drowning in the haze of praise and arousal and its heady mixture, fingers slowly and gently working him until the glide is smooth and easy, pressing _again and again_ in all the places that wash him in delightful pin-needles. Then, when she's confident enough that he can take it, it starts all over again as she slides her finger out only to add another and make Jaal gasp. Curling and thrusting, leaving him both so tight yet so loose around her. This seductress builds him up, leaves his muscles trembling and length twitching, grinding against the sheets in eagerness, pleading for more with each steady jerk of her finger, mumbling her name like a prayer--

Before stopping entirely, and letting the stimulus drop into nothing.

He's about to protest, but feels another layer of viscous lubricant pour over his relaxed entrance, before the pads of three fingers dance over him. Circling, warming, more gentle, leaving him room to deny her, but stars the fire in his blood says he _needs_ it; Jaal is so large, and his lover is so tiny, yet still she's taking over all his senses like this and beckoning his pleasure. A warrior of a woman, barely reaching just under his shoulders even at her highest, resolving him to but a whimpering pile on his knees for her.

Jaal loves it. Loves her contrast, loves her easy and gentle control, loves being overwhelmed and lost in her. He wants everything she has to offer.

" _Please._ I--I can take it..." Instead of giving his lover complaint, rather he meets the soft prodding of her fingers with a shaky rise of his own knees, propping himself up for her, allowing himself to be just a little self-indulgent as he quietly groans at the contact. It's only then that Faunia blesses him with her fingers inside him again; entering with the pads pressed closely together, allowing him to adjust, before she's stretching him _just so_ and lightly scissoring them.

The initial burn is only marvelous, making him moan deep in his chest, long and low. She swirls her digits, massaging his walls, with gentle and slight jerks of her false fingertips--so attentive, and heedful, and _damn sexy._ Faunia is inexperienced with this, but somehow she knows just how to play his body, leaving him so hot his skin ought to be _steaming._

"You're such a beautiful man..."

Then, once the slide is once again smooth, Faunia becomes more confident with the tuning of his body. His field bursts beneath his skin as his lover finally begins thrusting, his ass tightening and untightening, sending a silky jolt to his swollen erection. He finds himself making a rasping, desperate noise as fabric makes its way between his fingers yet again, delight dancing up his thighs and leaving his skin tingling all over. 

He also realizes, as Faunia finds tempo against the instrument that is the rifleman, as Jaal rides against her steady talented touch, as their collective panting and love-making fills the air with sweet music, he's become increasingly eager once more.

It's still not enough. He loves her, and her marvelous magic with her hands, but he needs _more._ He needs deeper.

"I like how you say please," he barely hears Faunia hushed murmur through the thrust of her fingers spreading him open, but he does hear the sweet strain in her voice, panting through her words as if she's excited too. He can imagine she's _soaking_ by now--and, _ancestors_ , does he like to imagine--yet here she acts as calm as can be while he's left to sweat, squirm, and whine. Stars and comets and all his past lives, doesn't she know? Doesn't she feel how badly he _needs?_ "Say it again."

" _Mmn, whh-_ -what?"

Another curt thrust of her fingers accompanies her command, but the rougher treatment isn't without it's own tinge of desperation. " _Beg_ , Jaal."

It makes his toes curl and back arch, base of his erection feeling swollen and tight, just at the concept of his lover being so _deliciously wet_ as she dominates over him; not even being touched, but getting off all the same as she makes him writhe, tight and pulsing as she demands he beg for her. And how can Jaal deny that at all, especially in his current state?

He whimpers at a particular press against his walls, grinding into it. "I-I need your cock..."

"I can always leave you _alone_ with it."

" _No,_ " he grits against the sweet torment, barely able to think, teeth gritting at the new shock of arousal his bioelectricity sends him. The movement of her fingers _pushes and pushes and pushes_ against a spot that makes him flinch and flex around her, caressing, stroking deep within him, drifting far from reality. "I--I need it from _you_ , I--Oh, _skutt._ Faunia, _please,_ " He struggles to remember how to form words and breathe at the same time, feeling strange in his own mouth, but not _daring_ to defy her regardless. Not now, not when he'll likely combust without her near. "I need _you._ Inside me. _Lover, dearest, sweetness,_ please."

"Good boy." She offers breathy praise, before removing her touch entirely, with which he grits his teeth to keep from protesting. With a little patience, he's rewarded with some of the same as before, yet nothing that's less exciting; the telltale of limbs and clothes shifting, the copious amount of lube being spilled, before something _wet_ and _firm_ presses teasingly...

And then she begins easing herself into him, stretching him open and caressing his insides so slowly, and Jaal can't help the sob of relief he cries out. It feels so, so _good_ \--gliding so smooth, feeling so full, _it's been so long._

"You alright?" Faunia asks when her hips press against the plush of his ass, sitting at the hilt and grinding carefully to let him adjust, cautious even as she pleasures him. He can only nod, blissed out. "You look so _pretty_ like this, Jaal."

The rifleman shudders before his lover slides out by just an inch, and begins grinding down into him with more passion, fucking him by just the base. He whimpers, his own cock straining as it bobs between his thighs, too much yet not enough with stimulus _so deep_ but _so gentle._ "M-More. Please, sweetness, dearest, darling--I want _more_ of you."

"Yeah?" he hears her behind him, almost a hint of humor in her lust-ridden voice. "Alright."

Thrusts come with earnest, then, still only edging on the side of firm but enough to make him scramble for the headboard. His hips in her hands, she pulls him into her own just as she thrusts forward, and the sheer _control_ this wicked woman has over him is enough to make his heart hammer. If pleasure were an ocean, it's washing over him and carrying him away now, rocking him with it's impatient waves just as his body does against his beloveds. Each push of her hips accompanies by only a noise of his own, he's happy to be lose all thought in the sea of sensations; the sweet smell of strawberry and perfumes and sex, cool sweat across his brow, lube and cum dripping below him, eyes rolling in his skull and behind his eyelids, being thrust into with only the feeling of _paradise_ rocketing through him. He pants, sighs, moans, completely freely as he revels in the unbidden rhythm of bouncing against the Pathfinder, leisurely chasing his orgasm as pressure begins to build in his pelvis. Because it's _so perfect, just enough, so so good, he's not far..._

That is, until he gets the sudden sense of _no no no, he doesn't want to come like this, not yet_ ; face stuffed against a pillow, and not looking into Faunia's both too dark and too bright eyes.

"...Ah, w--wait," he struggles to speak, a part of him a little reluctant to interrupt himself, but regardless Faunia begins to immediately slow. "Lover, I want to see you..."

There's a considering pause, and the rifleman is almost rendered to begging on his _own_ accord, just at the thought of his beloved debating on whether or not to tease him again. It's not long until she reaches a favorable decision, however, pulling out entirely again before her hands guide him to turnover.

And so easy is it to spread his legs for Faunia, holder of his heart.

It only takes a few pumps until she's full-hilt inside him again. Then she's before him, hovering over him, and Jaals sense of _oh this request was a mistake_ and the _throb_ of pleasure vibrating through his cock mash together. Sweat on her brow and lips parted from the effort, a pink flush across her cheeks, loose locks of her hair fraying from her tie, the curl of her belly as she fucks into him, the rock of their bodies together...

She feels his eyes on her, and immediately does she raise her gaze from the join of their bodies.

Faunia gives him one of her crooked grins, beautiful and confident and _still fucking him and and and--_

And he's not sure when he made the conscious decision to flip them both over, only ever focused on the _sinfully arousing gasp_ it draws from his seductress as he curls over her, and rolls his hips like _the very air he breathes depends on it._ She's quick to guide him, hands finding his ass, her hips snapping up into him herself--And suddenly every inch of him goes _weak_ as she hits his prostate, _over and over_ , sending his vision into a haze and driving him to the stars-- _The thought of her smile--The little noises she's making--Sweet stars, just a little more--_

It's not long before orgasm floods through Jaal from the inside out, the sound of his choked sob sounding distant as he clumsily clings to his lover, cock _tight and hot and **throbbing**_ as he presses it between them and begins coating them both with his spent. It flashes hot-white across his eyes, mind turning to pure mist and blood racing until it's on fumes, leaving him  _wrecked wrecked wrecked_ in the chaos of his own bliss. If Faunia has complaint, it's completely lost on the rifleman as she still holds him close, petting his trembling skin, rocking against him, riding him through the _sweet sweet_ violence of his ecstasy until he's rendered quivering.

When the storm does calm, he can't resist the urge to _sigh_ from the reprieve of his seducing torment, drawn-out, deep, and heavy.

It's one of the more difficult tasks to conjure up the energy of lifting himself up, and looking down at the vixen that has him so undone--taking in the sight of her panting beneath him, hair disheveled from his fingers alone, the faint glow of his cum splattered across her chest--before his limbs _tremble_ and he has to roll off to recuperate.

To think she's so small.

Jaal takes it upon himself to simply... lay there. Eyes closed. Allow himself to breathe heavy. Let his afterglow carry him around on this current just a little longer, before he finds the strength to swim back to reality. He doesn't feel the need to open his eyes to check when he feels the precious one beside him stir, nor does he when she returns with her towel to gently clean himself from his chest, simply letting his dearest spoil him further.

Her lips press against his temple, murmuring sweet nothings. "I'm going to go brush my teeth, then I'll be right back, okay?"

And, ah, maybe Jaal doesn't feel the need to open his eyes, but he does so badly want to kiss that grin of her's.

 

* * *

 

 

Hell on fire, that was hot.

Despite the change of panties before she left the room, Faunia's certain that she's making her way to soak through these just as well, and it's no surprise that every nerve in her body is _screaming_ at her to stick a finger in already--most preferably Jaal's finger. But he's exhausted, and so is she, so the missus down there is just going to have to be happy with the very nonsexual act of brushing her teeth.

...But, hell on fire, that _was_ hot.

The biotic spits her toothpaste out, gargles mouthwash once more, and makes a last-ditch effort in washing the drying sweat off her face before leaving the stalls, thankful to not have ran into anyone on the way. Drack would never let her live it down.

When she enters her bunk again, she finds her boyfriend where she's left him, seemingly unmoved and still sprawled out like the dead.

"Are you asleep already?"

He only makes a grunt in acknowledgement, Faunia feeling her brow furrow in concern. She hasn't injured him, or made him crash, or something, has she? She thinks she read something about that.

"Are you _okay?_ "

That's when he finally gives some sign of life, raising an arm and giving a very-human-thumbs-up to her, weakly chuckling at his own humor almost immediately after. No, he's not injured at all. Just...

Thoroughly fucked-stupid.

And that makes Faunia very giddy-stupid.

There's only a smile to herself as she climbs back into bed with him, right back beside Jaal, where _home_ always is. It always has been, waiting for her here while she slept away in cryo, completely oblivious--completely _hopeless_ \--to it ever existing.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "For trusting me with this."

The rifleman doesn't look at her, but he does smile, still basking in his afterglow like some kind of Greek God or lazy prince. Yet, Jaal's always one to speak his thoughts, so it doesn't mean he doesn't reply. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

Faunia's brows furrow again. Maybe he didn't hear her. "Yeah?"

Then, with no warning, a seven foot angara is all over her. Mashing his lips against hers, trapping her against the bed, tickling under her clothes, until Faunia can't help but squeal with musical laughter. He's obviously been _waiting_ for this, the big, corny jerk.

Yet when they calm, when her giggling slows in her chest and his hands flatten against her belly, she finds him looking down at her in that way of his again. With his galaxy-ridden eyes, and his gentle smile full of love, and all his colorful beauty, how can she not reach to touch his cheek?

"You make me so happy, Darling One," he whispers as she tries to count the stars in his tender gaze, for what feels like the millionth time in her short time of knowing him. "So very... loved, and safe, and home. It should be me, thanking you."

Faunia feels breathless for a different reason, then.

No, maybe karma doesn't exist, because she's done nothing to ever deserve him. But she can't take for granted, hinder, or abuse all that's before her now. She _won't._

She'll be good to him, like he is to her. Hopefully this is just the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! and this time i'm here to present to you: bottom jaal
> 
> making my mother real proud


End file.
